Bran is a low-cost, food-grade material which has found its greatest utility as a cereal fiber source. Bran as supplied by the millers, is unsatisfactory when used as a food ingredient because of its lack of functionality in products and its poor organoleptic properties. It is a poor water binder and has a harsh, gritty mouthfeel which comes through when it is used in a cereal formulation. It is well known tht bran is a source of natural fiber and that natural fiber is biologically active and highly desirous in food, serving an important function in human digestion. For instance, fiber is an important aid to regularity and may be helpful by adsorbing bile acids, and by increasing the volume and moisture content in the intestines.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the functionality of bran and overcome objections which have hindered and full utilization of this material in foodstuffs.